Low-calorie cake preparations are known and on the market today. However, all cake preparations, whether low calorie or not, have a relatively high lipid or fat content, e.g., added as a shortening, to obtain certain functional properties. Fat is one of the most concentrated forms of energy in the diet, each gram of fat supplying approximately nine calories. Overall, fat constitutes about 40% of the total calorie intake in a diet. If the lipid content of a cake preparation could be lowered without decrease in functional properties, this could be of considerable help to those seeking to reduce their calorie consumption.
Generally, the function of an emulsified shortening is to obtain improved cake volume, grain, and texture in the final baked product. Particularly in the case of high-ratio cakes, wherein the sugar content is at least equal to or greater than the flour content, the emulsified shortening is a very critical ingredient towards obtaining uniformly light and tender texture in combination with a degree of moistness. Generally speaking, the ability of a batter to hold air beaten into it is largely dependent upon the emulsifying properties of the shortening employed.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,896, assigned to assignees of the present application, describes a novel fluid shortening which is especially valuable for making "high-ratio" cakes. The shortening consists essentially of about 0.2-3% unlactylated, normally solid glyceride; about 89-95.8% normally liquid glyceride vehicle; and about 4-8% lactylated monoglyceride-providing composition defined as the esterification product of lactic acid with at least one concentrated, preformed monoglyceride of a C.sub.14-22 fatty acid. The patent is very clear on the functional properties required of a shortening composition. The disclosure of prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,896 is incorporated by reference herein. The shortening of this patent is marketed under the trademark "Fluid-Flex".
In prior application Ser. No. 924,701, filed July 14, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,608, assigned to assignees of the present application, there is disclosed a novel partial glycerol ester emulsifier in which a major constituent of the emulsifier is diglyceride, present in an amount of about 38-48%. The triglyceride content is less than the mono- and diglyceride contents combined, but may be about equal to the diglyceride content, the balance being essentially monoglyceride.
In accordance with the invention of the '608 patent, it was found that this emulsifier could be employed as a replacement for the normal fat content in imitation dairy products to substantially reduce the caloric content of such products and produce low-calorie products. Examples of products covered in the said copending application are whippable toppings, sour cream, coffee whitener, mellorine, chip dip and cream cheese. Such compositions were capable of either liquid or dry mix formulation, the latter being readily reconstituted by admixture with water or milk.
Although added fat and other emulsifiers could be used in the compositions of the '608 patent, it was a feature of the invention thereof that the novel partial glyceride emulsifier could constitute the sole lipid employed in the compositions.